Honey
by MaryRussellgrl
Summary: A little story from Playing with Fire


I sat on the curb as people raced past. The smell of smoke was strong. My head and hand throbbed but it hardly mattered to me.

Grissom watched Greg get wheeled into the ambulance. He looked around at everyone scattered around seeing me sitting alone staring into space. A look of concern came over his face as he walked over kneeling down to me.

"You okay?" He asked, searching my face.

I looked at him with a very dazed expression.

"I'm fine."

He didn't seem completely satisfied with my answer. His eyes went to the bloody cut on my head and then the cut on my hand.

"Honey this doesn't look good."

I stared at him not hearing him.

"Clean ups going to be something. We should get started."

He looked at me feeling his concern heighten.

"You need to get this looked at."

"I'm fine." I said

He helped me stand.

"Can you check her out please?" He asked, as an EMT came over.

"Grissom, I'm okay." I said

He let me go watching as I was led away.

Grissom came into his office after talking to Ecklie. He looked over at me sleeping on his couch with a thin blanket over my body. My head and hand had been stitched and as I refused to go to the hospital Grissom brought me into his office.

Brass walked in seeing me on the couch and Grissom working at his desk.

"How's Sara?"

"The doc, gave her some pills to relieve her pain and they knocked her out. He said she'll be fine."

I faintly heard someone calling my name shaking my shoulder.

"Sara….Sara."

I moved my head opening my eyes seeing a fuzzy shape.

"Honey, I am going to take you home." Grissom said, seeing that I was only a little aware.

I felt myself being lifted against someone and carried out. Grissom carried me out of the building to his car.

Waking later I became aware that I was in a strange bedroom. I sat up looking around seeing that the bedroom was defiantly a male bedroom. The door came open and I saw Grissom come in looking at me.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Where am I?"

"My place. I thought it would be a good idea if you stayed here."

I touched my hair looking around.

"I have clean towels if you want to shower and food is ready for you to eat."

I laid back down closing my eyes. Grissom watched me touch my head then I looked over at him.

"How long have I been here?"

"Almost twelve hours."

I sighed closing my eyes again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

He stood up looking at me.

"I'll be in the other room."

I watched him go. The water from the shower felt soothing going over my bruises. I changed into some clothes Grissom laid out for me. He watched me come out in his sweat suit. I moved my hand through my damp hair looking over at him. He sat on the couch reading.

"Feel better?" He asked

"Thank's." I said

I walked over sitting beside him.

"Grissom?"

"Yes?" He said, looking at me.

"I might have been dazed, but I think I remember you calling me honey."

"Yes, I did."

I looked down feeling my heart flutter.

"Why did you?"

He looked straight ahead in thought.

"I don't know. Obviously I was concerned about your wellbeing."

"Okay, but you don't usually say that unless you like the person."

"I do like you."

"I mean like as in love."

He looked at me curiously. I knew I had gone to far, but I had to know.

"Sara….I don't know what to do about this."

I felt the fluttery feeling shatter. He was being truthful and it didn't make it any less painful.

"Right." I said, standing up going to his kitchen. He walked over watching me stand at the counter and pick at the food he had prepared for me to eat. I could not look at him feeling foolish.

"I'm sorry." He said

"It's okay." I said

"I have never been a people person."

"Yeah, I know." I said, putting down the fork in my hand "I should go."

He watched me walk past him to go to his bedroom. I came out in my clothes. He stood at the counter still looking over at me.

"Thank's for taking care of me." I said, as I walked past him for the door.

"Sara?"

I turned looking at him. He walked over trying to stop me from leaving.

"If I could be that person you want, would you stay?"

I looked at his pleading eyes.

"Grissom I don't want you to change. You can't be different."

I opened the door but he closed it coming very close to me. I looked at his lips then at his eyes.

"I do care for you Sara more than you know, but there are many things that stand in our way. Our jobs for example."

"Grissom when two people feel an attraction for each other they make it work."

He sighed looking at me. I looked down feeling sad. His hands slowly touched my arms raising them on either side of my head. I let out a breath as I watched him come closer. His hand went down my arms to my waist. His lips touched mine hesitantly and then he became more confident. My raised arms went around him as his went around me. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. Someone moaning distracted me and I realized it was me. His breathing became faster as mine did. I could not hold on much longer and if it hadn't been for him holding me up I would have fallen.

"Sara." He said, against my neck.

"Please Grissom." I said

He lifted his head looking at me seeing the hunger in my eyes. His hands went to my cheeks.

"Let..this…be the…beginning." He said, panting.

I nodded looking at his lips. He watched me lick my lips before devouring his. In seconds we were in his bedroom exploring each other with an intense passion. When it ended we laid in bed side by side looking at the ceiling.

"You were saying?" I said

"I love you." He said, kissing my head.

I smiled sighing knowing that whatever happened Grissom loved me.


End file.
